


Prise De Fer

by Charming Facade (CrystalSilhouette)



Series: Not That Anyone Is Counting [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Ok so slight plot, PWP, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, blowjob, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSilhouette/pseuds/Charming%20Facade
Summary: Why is it they can never get a moment of peace? There's always something isn't there? Well, at least Keith has found a way to entertain himself in the interim between their intimate rendezvous.





	Prise De Fer

**Author's Note:**

> Prise de Fer  
> (French : Literally take the steel); also “Taking the Blade”; an engagement of the blades that attempts to control the opponent's weapon.
> 
> From the sport of fencing.  
> I don't know what I'm doing anymore. This series has taken it's own reigns.

**Prise de Fer**

 

“How… How do you even…?” Keith turned the thing forward and backward in his hands, attempting to unlock the secret of this... contraption.

 

It was solid, yet soft and pliable. It held a shape, but Keith wasn't quite sure what the shape was supposed to be. It was akin to silicone or the consistency of flesh - as he figured it was meant to be.  And Lance _would_ have a blue one…

 

It had been several days since they had a chance to be together intimately. Ask either of them and that was 'several days too many’. Keith's thoughts were best described as the fulfillment of every wet fantasy he had. Given the choice, reality was best preferred. Lance was more along the lines of playing catch-up to a dynamic with Keith he was late in noticing he wanted. So when every attempt they made was botched by Voltron missions, appearances, chores, nosey Altean mustaches, or team leaders, or inspiring team talks… 'Frustrating’ wasn't exactly the f-word either would have chosen.

 

Today was a travel day. They had no plans, no appearances, no war meetings. The Castle of Lions was simply adrift to its next destination. Today, they had a chance.

 

“It's weird, I know, but it's awesome. Trust me!” Lance beamed as he peeled off his shirt and discarded it on the floor.

 

Keith was halfway undressed when Lance produced this odd… thing.. with an excited 'check this out.’ Keith had only just undone his belt and button as Lance handed it to him. He still wasn't entirely sure how this thing without structure or form was a _vibrator._

 

“You're kidding, right?” Keith looked up at Lance as he worked at his own belt.

“Give me a minute and I'll show you!”

“You actually _use_ it?” Keith made an incredulous face as he poked at it again.

“What kind of male earth specimen do you take me for? Do you really think you're the only one on this ship that jerks off?”

 

Keith's left eye twitched slightly, teetering at the bitter edge of mental scarring as his mind inadvertently wandered into the dark recesses of Shiro's room and the prospect of 'others taking personal care of themselves’. Truly, an image he could have died happily without.

 

“W’ll, no. But-” Keith shuddered, his body attempting to flush out the things Lance probably didn't mean to allude to.

 

“Anyway, I managed to find this in a shop at space mall that you really don't want to be seen in by your sister.”

“...I’m pretty sure I don't have a sister-”

“Not the point.” Lance recovered quickly, never missing a beat in his cadance, “This bad boy was actually a lucky find in there.. and let me tell you, there was some weird shit in that store. Like, weirder than the normal adult store freakiness that you find back home.”

“I'm really kind of afraid to ask how you know what kinds of things they had in places like that back home…”

“I am a perfectly healthy young adult reaching peak physical prowess.” Lance proclaimed with an upturned nose. “It's natural for me to explore my sexual curiosity.”

Keith only shook his head with a light smirk.

“So…” Lance shed his pants and rubbed his hands together, “I just have to get going before I can show you how it works.”

 

Keith reached for Lance's hips and pulled him close to the bed where he sat after setting aside the toy. He looked up at Lance and smirked deeper, dragging a palm over his stomach and down his side. “I can help with that.”

 

That was almost enough to get Lance where he wanted to be. He swallowed thickly as Keith pressed slow burning kisses on his stomach and along the line of his hip, all the while edging down that last layer of fabric McClain had left. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's dark silk strands and let himself be overtaken by the sight of Keith this way. His brows furrowed and he moaned through a bit lip as Keith took him into his mouth. It was hot. And it was so very wet. This was the first time Keith had done this to him and if this was what it felt like when he did it to Keith, it was no wonder he writhed they way he had.

 

“Aah..” Lance comb his fingers again, resisting the building urge to clasp and pull. “God, I missed you.”

 

Keith hummed in response and it shot a shiver up Lance's spine. His tongue pressed and dragged against the member inside, rolling over the end as he slowly pulled back. Lance's head and eyes rolled back as they shut, his lips parting in a heated sigh. He felt Keith move over him again and he moaned lowly. Once he did, Keith pulled off completely and gave Lance a pat on his stomach.

 

Lance's eyes shot open and he looked at Keith with the biggest “ _what the hell_ ” face. Keith shrugged.

 

“What?” Keith grabbed him at his base and dragged it forward painfully slow, “I helped get you _started’.”_

 

Lance gritted his teeth as his hips shifted forward at the touch. He glowered down at Keith pointedly, mumbling something like ' _sneaky bastard_ ’ and ' _you’re not done yet’_ as he leaned over and snatched the blue jelly thing from the bed. Keith leaned back on his elbows, out of the way with as innocent a smile as Lance had ever seen Keith fake.

 

“So how does this thing work?” Keith asked, eyeing the more-than-partially aroused man.

 

Lance wrapped it around his length and Keith was surprised when he heard securing snaps. He didn't _feel_ any snaps.

 

“And this bit,” Lance picked up the small thin part that seemed to simply dangle at the bottom, “slips right around the jewels here.”

 

He demonstrated. Again a snap. _Where the hell were these snaps?_ Keith's head cocked to the side curiously and he sat up. He reached to inspect it as Lance 'modeled’ proudly.

 

“Jesus, it's so thin.” Keith felt it, and subsequently Lance - who wasn't complaining about the attention, lifting and moving it. “It's like… a thin layer of skin.. basically.” He looked back up at Lance a bit lost. “Ok. So now what?”

 

“Ah hah, my sexy young thing!” Lance grinned and produced a device just small enough to fit in the heart of his palm. “That's where _this_ little number comes in!”

 

He handed it to Keith and he looked it over. Seemed straightforward enough. It was a remote. It had one button in the very center. Clearly a basic on - off toggle.

 

“Wireless. Fancy.” Keith murmured while Lance preened.

 

Before Keith could heed the devilish voice in his head and click it on, there was a knock at Lance's door.

 

“Hey Lance.”  It was Shiro. Both of them froze.

“Aaaah.. just a sec, Shiro!” Both of them scrambled for clothes. Yanking up pants and throwing on shirts. Hurriedly buttoning and zipping up.

 

Lance moved to the door as he smoothed and primped himself while Keith made for a chair away from the bed. Lance took a breath and opened the door. Both of them frantically nonchalant.

 

“Hey man, what's up?” Lance greeted with a crooked smile.

“Lance we nee-” he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Keith in the corner of his eye. Lance swallowed subtly at the prospect of 'what is going on.’ Keith waved a bit. “Keith. Good. You're both here. We intercepted a distress call originating a little ways from here. We're going to stop and help them out. Come give us a hand, won't you?”

 

“Sure.” Keith nodded.

“Not a problem, Shiro!” Lance gave him a thumbs up, “We're right behind you.”

“Thanks guys.” Shiro smiled, honestly quite happy to see Keith out being social among the team. (Wonders abound how he would have felt knowing just _how social_ they were being.)

 

Shiro took his leave and the other two sighed in collective relief. Damn the unrelenting interference! Lance's shoulders slumped and Keith sighed heavily before getting up from his seat. He made his way to the door and placed a sympathetic hand on Lance's shoulder. Before he could walk out, though, Lance looked down the halls, making sure Shiro was gone and no one else was around. It was all clear.

 

Lance hooked an arm around Keith's waist and pulled him close. It took a moment for Keith to get passed the surprise, but he soon answered the deep, open-mouthed kiss in kind. He wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders as he did before pressing a sweeter simpler kiss against his lips. They smiled at each other, defeated for the day, but not unhopeful for their next chance. (Lance came out on top this time, however, not allowing Keith to leave without a swift smack to his rear before following to the hangars.)

 

* * *

 

 

It was lucky for the dead ship that the Castle was passing by. Being refugees on their way to an undisclosed rebel location, they were a giant target for the Empire should they have been spotted by anyone else. Their engines had mangled turbines and major fuel leaks.

 

“Not to mention the navigation system is pretty darn rudimentary.” Pidge mused over the console.

“The turbines won't be that hard to fix, but the fuel leak will take time without specs.” Hunk was already reengineering parts of the mechanics in his head.

“I can probably track down some blueprints on the database for you, Hunk.” Pidge offered as she hacked away at the console.

 

“Ok, so while the nerd herd plays with their toys, what are _we_ doing?” Lance asked, just a little grumpy for reasons only one other knew about.

“We'll be helping them restock their supplies. They still have a little ways to go before they make it to rebel grounds.” Shiro explained. “Come on, guys. Let's grab some of the empty boxes and take them back.”

 

They met with a small handful of refugees to cart back to the Castle. There were a small variety or ages in the group, most of their help coming from the younger side of the spectrum. Kikka, Jod, and Hem were their names. Once they dropped off the first set of empty boxes, Shiro and Jod stayed to start packing them. The others headed back to the shuttle to grab more boxes.

 

“Wow, you guys didn't have much, did you?” Keith set his box next to Jod as he grabbed a couple more things to finish off his current one.

“We were getting a little worried for a bit, honestly.” Hem chuckled softly, “It's lucky that Voltron was nearby. We can't thank you enough.”

“It's what Voltron is here for.” Keith smiled as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

 

His brows furrowed as he felt something unfamiliar there. He pulled it out and inspected it. It was a familiar little toggle. He must have shoved it into his pocket in the flurry of getting dressed. A forlorn little smile crept across his lips as he turned it in his hand. He supposed they would just have to keep trying until the got the chance to spend time together. In dull curiosity, he clicked it on and off a few times and everyone jumped when they heard a scream. Everyone rushed to the hall where they found Lance doubled over, his stack of empty boxes scattered on the floor.

 

“Lance! Are you ok?” Kikka still had her box in hand and a confused look of worry on her face.

“Y-yeah.” Lance answered with a wave of his hand. “I'm ok. I just… I thought I saw something move in the box.”

Kikka blinked and she and Hem peeked into the box she held. Nothing. There was an obvious sigh of relief from her lips.

“I… I guess I was just imagining it.” Lance forced a nervous laugh.

“Are you ok?” Shiro asked, picking up a couple boxes.

Lance nodded as he picked up a box next to Keith. McClain shot him a look and Keith wasn't sure how to read it. They moved on back to the supply room.

 

Once they had all their boxes, Kikka and Hem offered to retrieve a cart so they could bring all the filled containers back with less effort. Keith and Shiro began to seal up full containers while Jod and Lance filled the last few. Keith placed his last box into the pile and waited, sticking his hands back into his pocket and fiddling with the remote again. - _Click_ -

 

“Augh!” Keith looked over just in time to watch Lance fumble with a couple cans of food before dropping them.

“You ok, Lance?” Jod asked, hovering over the knelt Lance.

McClain answered with a strained 'uh-huh’ through gritted teeth as he picked up the cans. Keith shook his head, wondering what was going on with the blue paladin. He clicked it again. Lance sighed. Keith clicked it again and saw Lance tense up immediately.

- _Click_ -

Lance relaxed.

 

“Hey Jod. While Lance packs up this last box, grab those last two and we can get some medical supplies for you and the rebel base you will head to.” Jod nodded and followed Shiro out of the room.

 

Now Keith was curious. He stacked a couple more boxes, giving it a bit if time, keeping Lance within sight in the corner of his eye. His brows were furrowed as though he were deep in thought. Keith tensed when Lance got up and carried the box over to him.

 

“This one is all finished if you want to seal it.” He set it on a shorter stack and sighed.

“You ok?” Keith slipped his hand into his pocket again.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just-” _Click._ “N-ngh!”

 

Lance jerked forward and grabbed Keith's shoulders. Now that he was so close, Keith could hear his breath grow slightly strained. Keith's brows piqued slightly. _He's still wearing it._ His thumb slid up over the remote and suddenly Lance's fingers dug into Keith's shoulders further and he heaved quietly. He slid his thumb the other way and Lance relaxed a little. _That's interesting._

 

“What's the matter, Lance?” Keith inquired, watching him closely.

Lance took a deep breath and looked up at Keith. “Keith, I think-” he stopped dead when he saw Keith's mischievous smirk. It switch off. His eyes went wide with sudden realization. “You-”

“We got it!” Kikka sang as she and Hem strolled in with their cart.

“Great! Let's load up!” Keith slipped out of Lance's hands and grabbed a box, carrying it over.

“Which ones are lighter?” Kikka asked as she and Hem went to grab their own. Lance only stood there a moment, eyeing Keith pointedly, getting nothing in response from his target. “I can't carry the heavy ones. They all look heavy!”

 

Once the cart was loaded they made their trip back to the refugee ship. It was an easy task to load all of their boxes for a single trip and they were unloading their containers in no time.

 

“I got this one.” Lance assured as he took the box from Kikka and set it on top of a stack she was too short to reach.

“Lance, you're so tall.” She beamed.

He smiled his usual suave smile and held his chin confidently. “Almost as much as I am handsome.”

Keith set down his box and reached for the remote. Lance froze solid, his jaw locked, though his eyes wandered to the dark figure a ways behind Kikka as she giggled in agreement. Keith smirked and clicked it off. _Flirt._ Lance felt his muscles release and his eye twitched as he watched Keith continue to unload the cart with Hem.

 

Shiro and Jod joined them in the unit with the medical supplies and they heard the engines kick on. Hem and Kikka cheered. They all filtered into the small head of the ship to regroup.

 

“Listen to her purr!” Hunk lauded.

“And I've cleaned up the coding in the system.” Pidge added, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. “The navigation shouldn't be so over-clocked trying to find work arounds for the excessive data flows now.”

“Sounds excellent, you two.” Shiro turned to Jod and offered his hand, “It looks like you guys are all set for the rest of your journey.”

“Thank you, Paladins of Voltron.” Jod smiled, sincerely appreciative. “We would be lost without you.”

Keith took Hem's hand and gave it a solid shake as they patted each other's shoulder, “Be safe out there. If you need anything else, just call us.”

“Thank you, Keith.”

 

“Thank you, Lance! It was wonderful having your help!” Kikka, innocently enough, threw her arms around Lance's shoulders in thanks.

 

It caught Lance off guard, but he recovered quickly. This time, Keith rolled his thumb quite a ways before clicking the remote and Lance peeled the girl off to arms length in no time flat. She had a look of surprise that shifted into slight hurt. But it faded when Lance offered his own handshake and she accepted cheerfully.

 

“It was a pleasure, guys! Have a safe journey! Keep in touch! Drive safe! Always remember to buckle up!” It was a slightly more excited handshake than Kikka could keep up with. Satisfied, Keith switched it off. Lance sighed.

“He is alright?” Jod had leaned over asking Shiro as discreetly as possible.

“It's hard to say with that one sometimes…” Shiro shook his head with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Lance, would you mind helping me take an inventory?” Shiro offered a digital pad as he asked. “You have a pretty good idea of what we boxed up in the pantry, right?”

“Yeah. Sure thing, Shiro.” He grabbed the pad and followed the man. Grumbling to himself when he felt Keith pat him lightly on the back as he, Pidge and Hunk headed the other way.

 

Naturally bored with menial tasks such as inventory, it was practically torture for Lance. Most especially with a vendetta festering within. It _was_ a nice amount of time to consider his retaliation, however. Keith was going to pay. Dearly.

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

“Hand it over!!” Lance burst as he barged into Keith's room. He locked it behind him, “There's no escape until you cough it up!”

 

“What?” Keith looked up from his book and smirked darkly, “This?”

 

He produced the remote from his pocket and showed it off teasingly. Lance made a dive for it, but Keith jumped out of his chair leaving Lance to topple onto it. Lance grimaced and righted himself shoving the furniture aside as he made for Keith's outstretched hand again.

 

“Give it up, you devious little bastard!” He harped as he grabbed the front Keith's shirt, keeping him still so he could reach for the remote.

“Oh, really?” Keith laughed, still managing to keep it away despite Lance's long wingspan. “Well then…”

 

He clicked it on and Lance grunted, tensing a bit, but attempting to fight the sensations overcoming him. Keith smirked, but suddenly had to duck out of his shirt as Lance yanked it trying to get him into a headlock.

 

“What's wrong, bud?” Keith teased as he swung around behind Lance, “it's like there's some else on your mi-”

As Keith danced around him Lance managed spin the other way around and grab Keith by the belt, pulling him in. “Keep still, damn it!”

 

Keith held the remote out away from Lance again, but this time McClain was hardly interested. He grabbed Keith with both hands from behind and pulled tight, pressing their hips together hard. Keith gasped, feeling the vibrations against him through every thread between them.

 

“Ah!” Keith's arm relaxed and Lance snatched it with a triumphant grin. “J-jesus!”

“How do _you_ like it?” Lance smirked, his free hand squeezing a supple side of his rear, pressing further.

“S-stop!” Keith shoved him off, “Get off!”

 

Lance let him go. Keith tripped over his own feet and hit the bed behind him. Lance looked down at him with a dark smirk. Keith couldn't help but rub at the front of his pants. He had never used such a thing so the sensation was odd and overpowering. Lance shifted a leg over Keith and sat over his hips. He reached down and caressed up his bare torso, playing the tips of his fingers over a nipple. Keith reached to grab his wrist, watching McClain with a bit of concern in his eyes. There was a sinister looking glint in Lance's eyes.

 

“I know you like to play dangerous games, Keith.” Lance smiled darkly, “I think it's time you learned what happens when you don't pick your battles well…”

 

Lance pinched and lightly twisted the nub at his fingertips. Keith hissed as his spine arched slightly. Lance rolled his wrist capturing both of Keith's hands and pinned them to the bed over his head. He held up the remote for Keith to see before clicking it on. Keith bucked through a choked groan.

 

“Fff-fucking hell!” Keith moaned lowly.

“You've already figured out it gets better.” Lance smirked as he slowly rolled his thumb up over the remote.

“Nnnngh!” Keith could feel the vibrations intensify slowly.

 

Keith tried to wriggle free from beneath Lance, but couldn't manage to pour his mind into it fully with the onslaught. Each time he wriggled it pressed him further into it and he had to shy away. Lance was enjoying Keith's squirms. He made a move to shift one of Keith's legs around his hip so he still had him somewhat pinned as they scissored. That moved the vibrator to a better vantage against Keith's mounting excitement, (Lance already rather awake having been in the game slightly earlier.) Keith cursed again in a growl, but Lance felt the leg around his waist tighten. Keith was pulling it in closer. His hips shifted up as Keith's head fell to the side in several huffing breathes.

 

Lance grinned and let him go, propping himself better on the bed as he started rolling his hips heavily against Keith. He felt Keith's legs spread further to accommodate the motions, his gloved hands reaching to hook into the looks of his pants. God, it had been way too long.

 

Lance clicked it off and started to hurriedly undo Keith's pants and Keith sat up, reaching his fingers into Lance's feather-soft hair, his lips hungrily seeking McClain's. Lance answered just as voraciously, his hands yanking everything off once he had Keith finished. Lance exposed them both and laid Keith back down, his lips not far behind. He slipped his hand around them both, clutching their heat together, Keith happily distracted by Lance's oral attention.

 

Keith heard a click and his eyes shot open. His head and shoulders rolled back and the gasp he took stuck in his throat. The lack of fabric shielding was nearly unbearable. That, with the way Lance held him against it, feeling it torment his more sensitive areas, Keith was lost. He clutched at Lance's shoulders as he fought. McLain was hardly a help, frotting slowly against Keith's member without relent. He felt fingernails drag down his arm and he winced with a wicked smile.

 

“Holy fuuuck!” Keith managed to groan, “Laaaance!”

 

Keith's spine arched again and he froze as he broke. Once he did, Lance turned off the toy, but kept his hips in motion, slow and steady as Keith spilled. He finished and Keith fell limp taking a deep ragged breath.

 

“And that…” Lance spoke softly, “is how it works.”

 

Keith could only swallow thickly as he looked up at Lance through hooded eyes and a curtain of black hair. There was no science Keith could think of to justify any way that damn thing worked. But it sure as shit did the job Lance wanted it to. Lance smiled softly and kissed the man squarely before working his clothes the rest of the way off before stripping his own. He wasted very little time in finding Keith's stash of lubricant and gently began to work at Keith's entrance. Keith hummed lazily, still somewhat sluggish from his release, but enjoying the touches. He lifted his hips slightly to allow a better angle for his lover, his own still-gloved hand idly wandering across his in chest.

 

“I've been dying for you since this morning.” Lance confessed as he stretched further.

Keith winced for a split second and smiled softly, “Me too.”

“Mnh..” McClain smirked, “Probably not as much as I have been, you sly fucker.”

Keith smiled lazily, “Probably.”

 

He nearly purred at the fingers moving in him, reaching up over his head and gripping his pillow. He sighed deeply again and smiled as he felt Lance's lips on his chest. No fantasy he had could compare to what that was. The intensity that made his nerves go mad, the fire in Lance that drove it all, nothing was like it and Keith relished in it all. He hoped that this would never end and he could know the feel of it all always.

 

“Will you have me?” Lance asked with a soft press of his lips against his throat.

Keith smiled and draped his arms around Lance's neck, “Always.”

 

Lance kissed him eagerly and gently forced himself inside. Keith let out a nasal groan as he felt Lance ease in. After several heated but loving kisses between them, Keith felt Lance begin to move. He began to move his own hips in response.

 

“Mnh, Lance…” he huffed lightly.

“Yeah, babe?” Lance answered against the shell of his ear.

“Y-you feel different..” Keith's brows furrowed slightly, “you didn't leave-” Keith's eyes opened again and he shot a look at Lance just in time to catch a haughty grin. “No! Don't you fucking -”

 

_Click._

 

Keith lurched and a deep moan lodged in his throat again. Lance was gracious enough to at least keep still while Keith became accustomed to the feeling, knowing he was once his body relaxed. Keith huffed as he looked up at Lance with a perturbed glare.

 

“You son of a bitch.”

Lance's reply was a self-satisfied wink and he leaned in to kiss him. Despite his irritation, Keith gladly answered. Lance licked over Keith's lips and nosed at him.

“Ready?”

Keith nodded and Lance started slow. It was so odd a feeling. Keith could feel the damn thing through his whole body and he flinched every time it hit that sweet spot. But he was really starting to enjoy it. He could see how Lance would use it to help him on his own.

 

Lance was edged and Keith was getting closer. McClain steeled himself to stave off just a little while longer and slowly ramped up the vibrator. Keith felt it and groaned. He could feel Lance pushing deeper each time he thrusted, hitting that sensitive point every time. The vibrator was difficult to fight. It was driving him crazy.

 

“Lance!” Keith unintentionally mewled, “Lance! Please!”

 

He reached to try and push Lance off, but he grabbed his hands and pinned them again. Keith writhed and his toes curled as he nearly sobbed.

 

“Shit! Lance!”

“Come on, Keith.” Lance cooed, fingers laced between his tightly as he fought his own peak to peak Keith, “Come on.”

 

It didn't take much more after another thrust or two and Keith found release. Lance let everything go and both tensed in a frozen moment of passion. Keith had never climaxed in such a way before. Afterward, everything felt numb. At least until he felt Lance recede to collapse on top of him.

 

“Lance.” Keith breathed heavily, “ _Never_... Use that damn thing again.”

Lance sighed deeply, catching his breath a bit before lifting himself up over Keith and looking down with a jester's smile across his lips.

“By ' _never_ ’, do you you mean ' _always_ use it’?”

Keith opened his eyes and looked at the shadowed form hovering over him and furrowed his brows.

“Only _once_ in a while.”

Lance pique a brow defiantly, “By 'once in a while’, do you mean ' _next_ time’?”

“Fuck _yes_ I do.” Keith answered as his eyes closed, following it with his own giant breath to calm his racing heartbeat.

They both gave a breathy chuckle before Keith reached for Lance's face and pulled him into a sultry, heated kiss that Lance could only melt into.

**Author's Note:**

>   * [Tumblr](https://crystalsilhouette.tumblr.com/)
>   * [FF.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/73584/)
> 



End file.
